Ella, que siempre fue
by michiru89
Summary: Fleurmione. Femslash. Hermione y Fleur desde la perspectiva de su boda.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ella**_

* * *

Una pequeña niña, de unos escasos 8 años quizás, corría a través del amplio jardín a una velocidad sorprendente para su edad, entró corriendo a una casa blanca bien conservada y subió las escaleras con súbito entusiasmo, azotando sus pequeños pies por el piso de madera.

- ¡Hermione! Te he dicho que no corras por la casa -Gritó una voz proveniente desde la cocina

La niña ignoró los gritos de su madre y continuó corriendo, disminuyó abruptamente su velocidad, casi colisionaba contra la puerta al final del pasillo en el segundo piso y sin embargo la pequeña niña de ojos marrones y cabello castaño rizado sonreía enormemente.

La pequeña giró el pomo de la puerta y con la misma emoción que tenía entró al cuarto. En lo alto de la puerta había un pequeño cartel de madera, color violeta con letras pulcramente talladas en negro "_Hermione_" anunciaba.

Con la respiración entrecortada y las piernas ligeramente adoloridas avanzó varios metros hasta llegar a la cama, se inclinó y se deslizó por debajo de la cama. De ahí, sacó una pequeña caja de cartón forrada con varios tipos de papel de regalo reciclado. La sonrisa de la niña aumentó más de ser posible, aunque sentía sus mejillas arder por la continua sonrisa sentía imposible borrar esa sonrisa, era demasiada su emoción.

Abrió su cajita y metió su mano en el bolso de su pequeño pantalón con prisa sacó una esfera de plástico. Abrió la esfera y dos pequeños anillos con una bolita cayeron al suelo, la pequeña se apresuró a recogerlos.

La pequeña caja que estaba temporalmente olvidada sobre las piernas de la pequeña contenía pequeños recortes, un hombre de traje y una mujer vestida de blanco partiendo un enorme pastel de bodas, también habían varios recortes similares. Había una invitación de boda, evidentemente los nombres habían sido borrados con corrector y ahora decía _"La futura señora Hermione de príncipe azul y el hombre más afortunado del mundo les invitan a su próxima unión"_ y contenía más detalles borrados y algunos dejados intactos. Dentro de la caja había un pequeño vestido de novia, seguramente de una muñeca. Y un traje de novio a lado.

Hermione sonrió a su nueva posesión, dos pequeños anillos de fantasía, había gastado gran parte de su mesada en la maquina tratando de obtener los anillos pero no se había dado por vencida hasta que logro sacarlos. La pequeña sonrió y dejó los anillos en el interior de la caja antes de cerrarla y abrazarla a su pecho.

Dejó salir un enorme suspiro y se tiró sobre el piso de madera. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejó que su imaginación divagará por el ansiado evento, creando todo tipo de escenarios y posibilidades, permanecería en esa posición hasta que su madre subiera por ella obligándola a bajar y comer algo.

Permanecería así, en ese momento que era enteramente suyo, donde podía crear todo tipo de escenarios y todo tipo de eventos, el tiempo era suyo y la imaginación era su mejor arma.

* * *

- ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está mi blusa rosa? -Gritó Hermione mientras revolvía entre sus cajones

Hermione Jean Granger había crecido en un ambiente nada hostil, un cálido y amoroso hogar, rodeada de familia que la adoraba y fieles amigos. Su vida hubiera sido muy sencilla si no fuera porque ella y sus amigos estuvieran en constante peligro de muerte cada año escolar, aunque eso había ido perdiendo importancia año con año, no podía predecir qué pasaría ese año escolar pero bien podía darse una idea de lo que podría pasar.

Hermione siempre fue diferente, en muchos sentidos. Había sabido que era diferente a los demás desde mucho tiempo atrás, cosas raras sucedían cuando se enojaba y a veces su suerte era demasiada para ser "normal". Hermione desde hace años atrás había dejado de ser la niña que se guiaba por la imaginación y los cuentos de hadas. Ahora sabía y conocía la magia, la magia no era algo con lo que podía simplemente soñar, era algo que era real y estaba al alcance de su mano.

Su cabeza era demasiado racional para pensar en la posibilidad de ser realmente una bruja, que la magia existiera realmente. Pero no estuvo sorprendida al recibir la noticia en su onceavo cumpleaños, cuando la señora mayor entró a su casa con una enorme sonrisa y le diera un cálido apretón de manos, haciéndola sentir mayor de lo que era. Esa noche preguntó muchas cosas y muchas de sus preguntas fueron aclaradas, Hermione no se había sentido tan emocionada desde que era pequeña.

Ahora, a sus 15 años y a punto de empezar un nuevo ciclo escolar sentía muy lejano ese día en que se había emocionado tanto que creyó que su corazón sufriría un ataque. Dejó salir un bufido de molestia. Ella solía ser una persona bastante ordenada pero cuando su madre entraba a limpiar su habitación, todas, absolutamente todas sus cosas eran removidas de su habitual sitio. Aquello sacaba de quicio a la castaña.

Hermione abrió su ropero, era demasiado grande para su gusto, a pesar de tener una gran cantidad de prendas para vestir muy pocas de ellas eran utilizadas, Hermione observó la parte más alta de su ropero, aquella parte que le era casi imposible de alcanzar y observó un vestigio de tela rosa. La castaña sonrió al creer que la había hallado y a la vez frunció la frente pensando en decirle un par de cosas a su madre. La castaña brincó lo más alto que pudo e intentó tirar de la tela pero no la alcanzo. Tomó aire y se impulsó nuevamente pero falló en agarrarla. La castaña observó con los ojos entrecerrados la ropa y brincó con fuerza.

Hermione tomó la tela pero no contaba con que varias cosas estuvieran sobre la tela y por consiguiente cayeran con la tela. Hermione gruñó cuando un objetó pesado cayó sobre su cabeza, observó la tela con decepción, aquella no era la blusa que buscaba.

Se levantó y comenzó a recoger los objetos caídos del piso. La castaña observó una gastada caja de cartón- ¿Qué…? -Pero no terminó la frase, estaba sorprendida de ver esa caja nuevamente. Ni siquiera recordaba esa vieja caja y sin embargo al verla la reconoció de inmediato. Se sentó sobre el suelo para abrirla, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

- Vaya -Susurró a si misma mientras recordaba todo el contenido de esa caja, los viejos recortes estaban amarillentos por el paso del tiempo, la invitación de boda olía a humedad, el cartón de la caja estaba flácido y en la esfera de platico permanecían esos dos anillos de fantasía. Hermione no pudo contener la risa, sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente, estaba avergonzada al recordar todo lo que había hecho para conseguir eso anillos.

Hermione echó un suspiró, era evidente que siendo niña la perspectiva era diferente a ahora, que estaba ahí, próxima a cumplir 16 en un par de meses y sabiendo perfectamente que ese sueño seguía latente pero diferente. Hermione tomó el pequeño recorte de la boda y rio. Se levantó rápidamente, su mente había ideado algo.

Tomó un estuche de la mesa en la esquina y rápidamente regresó a lado de la caja y su contenido. Abrió su estuche y con un poco de corrector borró parte de la invitación de la boda, sopló unos momentos al corrector para que estuviera seco y seguidamente escribió nuevamente en la invitación. Sonrió complacida por la nueva inscripción en la invitación _"La futura señora Hermione de princesa azul y la mujer más afortunada del mundo les invitan a su próxima unión"_

Hermione siempre fue diferente, en muchos sentidos. Había sabido que no buscaba un príncipe azul después de pasado sus 14 años e incluso las dudas habían estado antes de esa edad. Recordaba perfectamente cuando estuvo segura que no buscaba un caballero de brillante armadura. Hermione aunque hubiera nacido princesa, no buscaba un Romeo, buscaba a Julieta. Su vida sentimental era nula y después de ese gran descubrimiento de sí misma estaba segura que continuaría de esa manera, por lo menos varios años más.

Hermione nunca había estado enamorada, Nunca había sentido ese deseo tan impulsivo, bueno, eso no era de todo cierto. Había alguien que si había provocado sensaciones inexplicables y muy confusas, pero nunca había podido aclarar sus sentimientos hacia esa chica aunque quizás, quizás y solo quizás podría… Hermione sacudió la cabeza al recordarla. Era imposible. Hermione no atraía la atención de nadie, ni siquiera de una simple abeja, era imposible poder llamar la atención de esa chica. Chicas como esa no se fijaban en chicas como Hermione, ni siquiera se fijaban en chicas, pensó.

Decidió no pensar en su chica imposible, en lo mal que se sentía no ser socialmente aceptada y lo poco viables que eran sus sueños. Era cierto que Hermione era racional, que meditaba demasiado las cosas y para ella todo tenía explicación. Pero también era cierto que siempre podía permitirse volver a ser niña, volver a soñar con cualquier cosa, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Hermione sonrió y comenzó a rehacer sus recortes y con ello sus sueños, esos que seguían latentes a pesar del cambio de perspectiva.

* * *

Hermione cerró la puerta del departamento detrás de ella, se quedó observando a la nada, tratando de analizar los eventos pasados

- ¿Y bien? -Preguntó Ginny que estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo el periódico

Hermione sonrió- Creo que le gusto -Dijo sonriente

Ginny abrió la boca incrédula- ¿En serio? ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

Hermione parecía decepcionada- ¿No crees que le guste? -Inquirió nerviosamente

Ginny se apresuró a negar- ¡No! ¡No es eso! -La pelirroja le indicó que se acercará- Estoy segura que le gustas… ¿Has visto la forma en que te mira?

Hermione asintió- Es por eso que te digo que creo que le gusto

Ginny sintió ganas de estrellar su periódico contra la cabeza de su amiga- No, si te dieras cuenta de la forma en la que te mira hace tiempo que hubiésemos pasado por esto

Hermione se encogió de hombros, insegura.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo Gaby?

Hermione asintió- Dice que no puede hablar mucho por aquello de "secretos de Hermana" que tiene que respetar pero también opina que le gusto

Está vez Ginny le pegó a Hermione con su periódico- ¿Y qué esperas?

-¿Para qué?

- Para dejar de huir… ¡Mujer! Es que tienes que darle un respiro a la pobre chica… ¡Eres muy bipolar con ella! Más bipolar de lo usual

Hermione gruñó en desacuerdo- No soy así

Ginny giró los ojos- Solo déjate llevar… deja que lo que sientes se exprese por si solo

- Me da miedo -Confesó

Ginny asintió- Igual que cuando eras joven te daba miedo la oscuridad ¿Pero sabes qué? Maduramos… y esos miedos se van perdiendo cuando podemos entender lo que sentimos… El valor no es la ausencia del miedo, es darse cuenta que hay algo más allá del miedo, algo mejor: una oportunidad.

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosamente- ¿Crees que debo…? -No terminó la sentencia su voz se hizo inaudible

Ginny esperó que terminara su pregunta pero no fue así, por lo que decidió hablar- Creo que debes dejar de huirle cuando estás tan cerca de ella, creo que debes dejar de fingir que lo que sientes aquí -Ginny apuntó a su pecho- Es pasajero… porque ambas sabemos que no lo es…

Hermione negó ligeramente- No estoy segura que ella

- ¡No tienes que estar segura! No son matemáticas… no son exactas y tampoco predecibles… -Ginny abrazó ligeramente a su amiga- Si te soy sincera me das envidia… La forma en la que ella te mira es… -La pelirroja dejó salir un suspiro- … es… única -Concluyó al fin- A veces parece querer comerte con la mirada, arrancarte cada trozo de tela -Ginny rio al ver la expresión ruborizada de su amiga- Otras veces te ve como si fueras algo fuera de este mundo, como si fueras algo de valor excepcional universal -Ginny sonrió- Y hay veces que simplemente te ve, te ve sin darse cuenta que te ve, como si verte fuera tan necesario como respirar.

Hermione vio pasar todas las imágenes mentales que tenía de ellas juntas, identificando lo que su amiga le decía.

- No puedo decirte que ella te ama, eso es muy difícil de asegurar y eso solo ella te lo puede decir -Agregó la pelirroja haciendo que la castaña reaccionará nuevamente- Pero te puedo decir que claramente le gustas

Hermione asintió, esperando que las palabras de su amiga fueran ciertas- Tienes razón, debería dejar de ser tan bipolar con ella

Ambas se miraron un momento antes de romper en carcajadas.

* * *

Hermione tomó otro sorbo de vino y dejó salir una bocanada de aire

- Muy bien -Gabrielle le arrebató la copa de vino de las manos- Deja el vino o llegarás borracha y eso no es lo que quieres

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Estaba a punto de dar un gran paso y no estaba segura del suelo en el que iba a pisar, podía caer o dar el primer paso de todo un esplendoroso camino.

Observó que Gabrielle Delacour la miraba animándola. La pequeña niña había sido una gran amiga para ella desde que ganaron la batalla. Se habían hecho muy cercanas, para Hermione la compañía de Gabrielle era más grata que la de Harry o Ron y evidentemente podía hablar de muchos más temas con ella.

- Tienes 4 años y medio de noviazgo con ella… ¡No tienes de que preocuparte! -Gabrielle la abrazó- Estoy segura que mi hermana te dirá que si… ¡Te lo aseguro!

Hermione tomó aire. Gabrielle sabía darle las palabras de aliento correctas.

- Piensa en ella… con ropa -Agregó rápidamente la pequeña francesa, ganándose un golpe en el brazo- Y verás que todo es más sencillo

Hermione pensó en el rostro de su novia y respiró tranquilamente, Gabrielle tenía razón. Fleur y ella llevaban 4 años, 7 meses y 28 días de noviazgo, estaba segura que Fleur la amaba tanto como ella. La familia de ambas se llevaba maravillosamente, aún no vivían propiamente juntas pero Hermione tenía aceptar que visitaba más el departamento de Fleur que su propio departamento. No había de que preocuparse.

La castaña había logrado ganarse un buen puesto en el ministerio de magia, trataba día a día de cambiar muchas leyes. Lidiaba con sus amigos y sus padres. Tenía una novia magnifica y hermosa. Podría decirse que tenía todo para ser feliz y era verdad. Era feliz pero quería llevar esa felicidad a otro nivel, quería cumplir un sueño que seguía latente.

Quería pedirle a su novia, que fuera su esposa. Que estuvieran legalmente unidas. Que vivieran propiamente juntas.

Todo ello le causaba una gran emoción y a la vez un terrible pánico, hacía muchos años que no experimentaba ese miedo, incluso había olvidado la cicatriz que yacía en su brazo, todos esos duros años de dolor y de incertidumbre los recordaba escasamente. Tan solo unos cuantos días y cuántos recuerdos se colaban en su mente ocasionalmente.

Pero hoy, esa noche, sentía que podía ser nuevamente herida, herida gravemente.

Quería confiar en lo que su corazón le decía, quería sonreír y estar despreocupada por la respuesta de su novia, pensar que todo saldría bien y sería muy fácil. Pero su raciocinio no la dejaba, estaba esa pequeña y lejana voz en su cabeza que le mostraba una serie de terribles escenarios posibles.

- Necesito otro sorbo de vino -Pidió nuevamente

Gabrielle negó- Necesitabas uno para darte valor y ya has tomado más de 5… ni un sorbo más -Gabrielle observó su reloj- Mi hermana no ha de tardar

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro, ni en sus años de batalla se había sentido tan vulnerable como en esos momentos. Fleur era la única persona capaz de robarle el aliento y de hacer latir su corazón intensamente al mismo tiempo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Hermione se paralizó.

Gabrielle sonrió- Vamos vaquera -Gabrielle le extendió una cajita a la castaña

Hermione tomó la pequeña cajita y la guardó en su bolso, se miró por última vez en el espejo y sonrió. Hoy era el día. Abrazó a Gabrielle con fuerza y le susurró un débil "Gracias". Tomó un fuerte respiro tratando de reunir todo el valor posible antes de abrir la puerta.

Si su corazón no le mentía, este era el primer paso de un hermoso futuro.

* * *

- ¡Los perdiste! -Hermione sintió que comenzaba a hiperventilarse- ¡Los perdiste! -Caminó por círculos en la habitación- ¡Perdiste los anillos de boda!

Gabrielle abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir- N-No -Dijo débilmente- ¡No! -Dijo con mayor fuerza, tratando de contestar con seguridad- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Hermione frunció la frente y el labio- Bien, muéstramelos

Gabrielle abrió y cerró la boca nuevamente- No los tengo aquí… justo aquí no -Dijo rápidamente

- Bien, ve por ellos -Hermione se cruzó de brazos

- Vamos atrasadas -Anunció Gabrielle rápidamente- Aún falta el vestido, peinarte y maquillarte, solo has desayunado… ¡Ni te has bañado! … ¿No crees que deberíamos preocuparnos antes por esas cosas? Sé que faltan varias horas pero lo mejor es estar según el horario que tú misma estructuraste…

Hermione ladeó insegura la cabeza un momento- ¿Cómo se supone que me case si mi dama de honor ha perdido los anillos?

Gabrielle fingió estar ofendida- Yo no he perdido los anillos… ya te dije que los tengo guardados… ahora… Mueve ese trasero tuyo que tanto le encanta a mi hermana o llegaremos tarde y entonces tendrás problemas… tu futura esposa podría morir de un infarto si ve que no llegas

La castaña lo meditó un momento- Espero que los tengas guardados -Anunció retadoramente antes de ingresar al baño. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y camino hasta el lavabo.

Hermione miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió. Ya no era la niña de años tras pero sus ojos brillaban con la misma ilusión que años atrás había sentido.

* * *

_¡Holis! Yo nuevamente. _

_Este NO es un long fic, tiene únicamente tres partes. Cómo habrán leído esta parte se enfocó en Herms, el siguiente será en Fleur y al final la perspectiva general. _

_El punto argumental es la boda de ambas, ésta idea llevaba días rondándome pero hasta hoy me animé a iniciarla. Quería una historia que no se enfocará en la guerra, en los amigos o en las decepciones, una breve historia rosa sin mucho lío y drama. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Actualizaré en cuanto me sea posible :) _


	2. Chapter 2: Siempre lo fue

_Un especial agradecimiento a Qua3183, porque me hiciste recordar mis primeras letras_

* * *

**.****..Siempre lo fue**

* * *

Una pequeña niña caminaba sigilosamente por las escaleras, llevaba los tennis en la mano procurando no hacer ruido al subir

- Buu

Susurró una voz frente a ella ocasionando que la rubia saltará del susto y liberará un pequeño grito- ¡Gabrielle! -Regañó a otra pequeña de similares facciones.

La menor comenzó a reír- Ohh, papá está furioso contigo

Fleur se encogió de hombros y continuó avanzando menos sigilosamente a su habitación- ¿Qué vas a saber tú? Eres una niña

Gabrielle rio- pero si tan solo tienes 10, solo soy dos años menor

- Dos años... Dos -Puntualizó Fleur como si fuera un gran número

- No -Gabrielle le susurró a su Hermana cuando esta estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación

-Adiós -Dijo antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla detrás de ella

- Fleur Isabelle Delacour -Una voz áspera habló y Fleur pudo ver a su padre sentado en su cama

La rubia trató de poner su mejor sonrisa- ¿Si papi? -Sus ojos azul celeste se abrieron, tenía el cabello rubio y muy lacio amarrado en una coleta, en el pelo tenía varias ramitas y hojas de un árbol

- ¿Dónde estabas? -Inquirió el hombre cruzándose de brazos

- Pues... Verás... Es bastante curioso -Fleur comenzó su discurso- Tú, como eres muy inteligente sabrás que hay prioridades, prioridades establecidas que todo mago, ¡No! Que todo ser humano debería seguir, claro que los valores sociales están devaluados en esta sociedad que...

- Fleur -El hombre levantó una ceja. Estaba molesto pero no por ello dejaba de enorgullecerse del gran léxico que a su corta edad poseía la pequeña, el léxico y la capacidad indudable de poder idear cosas tan rápido- Se clara

La pequeña rubia torció la boca, molesta de ser interrumpida en unos de sus mejores discursos- Cinthia llegó y me dijo que su gatito estaba en el árbol, me pidió ayuda para poder bajarlo

- Y asi de simple decidiste saltarte el compromiso que teníamos esta tarde

Fleur fingió acomodarse la ropa- No fue tan simple papi... Me costó mucho decidirme, casi me parte el corazón -Dijo dramáticamente

Su padre tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar sonreír- No es correcto Fleur, teníamos un compromiso... Debes respetarlo

- Si, lo siento mucho papi... -Fleur bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior

El hombre no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, su hija sabía muy bien como convencerlo- Bien, bien... Vete a la cama... -Anunció el padre mientras se levantaba de la cama y abrazaba a su hija.

Fleur sonrió mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su padre.

* * *

Fleur bufó mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino blanco, hizo una mueca de asco cuando probó el vino- Para variar... Vino barato... Si fuera mi boda no escatimaría en gastos

- ¿Entonces estás admitiendo que te quieres casar? -Inquirió Gabrielle con una cara bastante divertida

Fleur sacudió la cabeza bruscamente- No, por supuesto que no... No seas tonta Gaby

La menor levantó su copa de vino y la tomó- Eres toda una romántica hermanota

Fleur lanzó un bostezo- Esto es tan aburrido... ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

Gabrielle rodó los ojos- Es la boda de tu prima...

-Su segunda boda... Fui a la primera con ese chico con extraño bigote y ahora este medio calvo... -Fleur observó la gente que bailaba- Por eso da vino barato... Sabe que tiene que ahorrar para su próxima boda

Gabrielle no pudo evitar reír- No seas tan cruel...

- Baa... Yo creo que si voy a estar con alguien que me ame, no es necesario un papel o que alguien me diga que debemos amarnos por siempre... Nos amaremos sin todo este barullo -Fleur se echó hacia atrás en su silla

- El que te ame debe de ser muy paciente -Gabrielle desvio su mirada a la pista de baile y sonrió- Vamos a bailar -Pidió Gabrielle

Fleur negó con una mueca molesta- No, no quiero

- ¡Vamos! Tienes 16 y estás mas amargada que la abuela -Gabrielle se levantó de su asiento y le extendió la mano a su hermana- Desperdiciarías ese vestido... Además ese chico de la mesa de en frente vendrá por ti si te dejo... ¿Qué prefieres?

- ¡Bien! Tu ganas -Fleur se levantó de su asiento y tomó un último sorbo de vino blanco- Pésima fiesta -Murmuró malhumorada

* * *

Fleur observó como su hermana comía su tostada, entrecerró los ojos y continuó mirándola en silencio. Ambas compartían departamento, solían llevarse muy bien. Pero en esta ocasión Fleur no pensaba ceder, continuó mirándola.

- Pareces una loca... Deja de verme así -Gruñó Gabrielle mientras dejaba su tostada en el plato- No puedo comer mi tostada en paz

Pero Fleur hizo caso, continuó mirándola de la misma manera

Gabrielle soltó un respiro- Ya te dije que no estoy interesada en tu chica

Fleur se irguió en su silla- se ven bastante ¿No? Amigas frecuentes

Gabrielle no pudo contenerse la risa- Estas haciendo una novela en tu cabeza... -Pero observó que la mirada de su hermana era de completa seriedad- Mira... Mírame a los ojos -Ambas conectaron sus ojos azules- No estoy interesada en Hermione -Gabrielle podía ver que la inseguridad de su hermana no radicaba en eso- Ella no está interesada en mi -Gabrielle observó la lucha de su hermana por contener las lágrimas

Fleur se levantó de su asiento- No puedes asegurar eso

Gabrielle dejó salir un suspiro- ¿Sabes? ... Ella se pone muy nerviosa cuando te menciono

Fleur enfocó toda su atención a su hermana

- Me pregunta tanto de ti que le dije que en lugar de invitarme a mi, debería invitarte a ti -Comentó sonriendo

Fleur esbozó una media sonrisa- ¿Crees que le intereso? ¿Crees que ella pueda hacerme caso?

Gabrielle levantó una ceja- ¿Es en serio? ... ¡Claro que si! ... Te propondré algo... Te diré dónde come y a cambio tú me dejas desayunar, podrás fingir que se encuentran casualmente

Fleur sonrió- No tengo idea de que haré... Pero debo acercarme a ella

Gabrielle asintió- Ya es hora

Fleur se sentó en el sillón mientras abrazaba la almohada. La primera vez que había visto a Hermione era la mañana siguiente a la que fueron escogidos los campeones. Fleur tenía tanta curiosidad por conocer al chico Potter que se propuso vigilar de cerca a Potter. No contaba con que su atención se iba desviar totalmente a su amiga castaña.

Fleur dejó salir un suspiro, trató de negarse tantas veces que lo que sentía por esa chica era mera atracción, un simple deseo o capricho. Pero Fleur conocía demasiado bien sus caprichos para reconocer uno y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo Hermione no era un capricho.

Se había sentido inicialmente aliviada de alejarse de Hogwarts, pensó que pronto se le pasaría pero no fue asi. Todo se volvió peor mientras estaba lejos.

Fleur dejó salir un suspiro recordando las veces que trató de "superar" a la castaña. Había tratado con chicos y con chicas, incluso con un Weasley pero nada superaba a esa sensación de estar junto a Hermione, de escucharla reír y compartir miradas.

Después de aceptar que no había manera de comparar ese sentimiento, Fleur había decidido llamar la atención de la castaña. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo, cuando la guerra había acabado todo se volvió complicado.

Extrañamente Gabrielle y Hermione hicieron amistad, Hermione empezaba a trabajar en el ministerio y Gabrielle también asi que comenzaron a hacer amistad y Fleur sólo podía ver a la persona que quería tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

- ¿Era en serio? -Inquirió Fleur a su hermana, saliendo de su trance y recordando la propuesta de la menos

-S-Siii -Gritó Gabrielle desde la mesa con comida en la boca- Le diré que comeremos juntas y al final le cancelaré pero ella estará ahí y tu casualmente también -Sonrió pícaramente ante su ingenioso plan

Fleur de inmediato se puso de pie- Oh por Merlín... ¿Qué me voy a poner?

Fleur comenzó a caminar completamente pálida y asustada por el departamento mientras Gabrielle trataba de contener la risa

* * *

- Me canse de esperar -Anunció Fleur a su amiga

Luna sonrió- Estoy muy feliz que al fin te hayas decidido... Ya era hora

Fleur asintió- Si, eso creo... Estoy muy nerviosa si te soy sincera

Luna se contuvo la risa- Siempre que estás cerca de ella lo estás

Fleur asintió reconociendo su actitud- No puedo evitarlo... Ella me gusta demasiado

Ambas compartieron una mirada y Fleur comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Luna se había vuelto una buena amiga para ella, accidentalmente se habían conocido pero siguieron frecuentándose, lo gracioso fue que Luna de inmediato se dio cuenta de la atracción de Fleur por Hermione. Y más curioso aún que Fleur nunca se lo hubiese negado.

- ¿crees que diga que si? -Las inseguridades de Fleur la atacaron nuevamente

Luna asintió- ¡Por su puesto! estoy segura que ambas se gustan -Luna comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso- Mira -Luna sacó un pequeño frasco de color rosado- Es una poción con feromonas, asi le serás irresistible

Fleur rio- No, no creo que sea necesario pero muchas gracias

Luna se encogió de hombros y guardó nuevamente el frasco en su bolso- Realmente Ronald no pensó en lo que hacía...

Fleur observó su reflejo y comenzó a reacomodarse el cabello- Es un idiota -Masculló- pero debo agradecerle que me haya animado a esto... Quiero a Hermione y después de la pelea con Ronald anoche, estoy casi segura que ella me quiere... La hubieras visto -Comentó soñadoramente- me defendió de él y lo amenazó... Él solo temblaba cuando Hermione terminó de hablarle, o mejor dicho gritarle -Fleur dejó su cabello y suspiró- Si me defendió asi de su mejor amigo ¿Eso significa algo verdad?

Luna asintió- Si, Ron es un tonto y se merecía un buen regaño pero no pensé que Hermione fuera a dárselo, ella es demasiado paciente... Pero ciertamente se ve que te quiere

Fleur sonrió- Hoy... La besaré... -Comentó con un poco de inseguridad- No me importa si me abofetea o me golpea... Porque al menos habré probado sus labios

Luna sonrió- El amor... El amor

Fleur se sonrojó- Aunque realmente estoy deseando que no me golpee... Me gustaría más que me abrazara -Fleur terminó de acomodarse el cabello y observó la hora- Ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde

Luna asintió- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes... Confió en que regresaras con novia

Fleur sonrió- Merlín te oiga... Nos vemos, cierras cuando te vayas

Luna asintió, observó que Fleur salía de la recámara y suspiró. Sus dos amigas hacían las cosas demasiado difíciles, solo era cuestión de dejarse llevar pero no, Fleur y Hermione eran demasiado cabezotas para hacerlo. Se sobresaltó al ver que Fleur entraba de nuevo- ¿Olvidaste algo?

Fleur se aclaró la garganta- Verás, tengo confianza y eso pero... -Nuevamente se aclaró la garganta un poco nerviosa- ¿Crees que puedas prestarme esa loción con feromonas? ¡Sólo por si acaso! -Agregó nerviosamente- Como un refuerzo

Luna rio y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso.

* * *

-Hermione Granger... ¿Granger? -Una mujer de aspecto mayor, con ojos azul celeste y cabello rubio observaba a la mayor de sus hijas- ¿La Hermione Granger famosa? La Hermione Granger de Hogwarts, la de Harry Potter

Fleur rodó los ojos- Si madre, esa Hermione Granger... Pero no es de Harry, es MI Hermione -Hizo énfasis

- No -Su madre se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas por la chimenea. A pesar de lo grande que era la casa de la familia Delacour, la madre de la rubia sentía que estaba ahogándose en ese pequeño lugar- No -Repitió nuevamente mientras veía a su hija- No, No y No -Dijo mientras se detenía- No mi amor

- ¿No qué?

- No, no vas a romperle el corazón a esa chica

Fleur abrió la boca indignada y lista para protestar- ¿Romperle el corazón? ¿Pero de que estás hablando? Te estoy diciendo que somos pareja

- Exacto... Te conozco terroncito, te conozco... Soy tu madre -La mayor dejó salir un suspiro- Y no quiero que le rompas el corazón

-Mamá... Que buen concepto tienes de mi -Fleur se talló la frente indignada

La mujer se acercó a su hija y se sentó junto a ella- Amor... Haz pasado de relación en relación... ¿Me vas a decir que con ella vas en serio?

Fleur asintió- ¡Por supuesto! Si he estado de relación en relación es porque pensé que ella jamás me haría caso

Su madre pareció sorprendida- Bueno, la chica es linda pero no creo que sea tan hermosa para ser el tipo de chica que no te haga caso

Fleur la miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Precisamente por eso es el tipo de chica que no me haría caso... Porque ella no se fija en que traigo puesto, en mis propiedades o familia -Fleur dejó salir un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa- Ella es el tipo de chica que se interesa en lo que pienso, en lo que hago y lo que me gusta...

Su mamá contuvo una risa- ¿Asi que va en serio con esta chica?

Fleur asintió- Completamente... Completamente mamá

Su madre sonrió- ¿Qué tan en serio?

Fleur lo meditó- Muy en serio

-¿Tan en serio para traerla a una cena familiar? Y antes de que condiciones, si, si le vamos a mostrar los álbumes de cuando eres pequeña

Fleur se rio con un ligero rubor en su mejilla- Mamá... ¿Es necesario los álbumes? -Observó que su madre asentía- En realidad voy en serio, muy en serio con Hermione... Asi que la traeré, a que vea cómo mi madre me avergüenza con esas anécdotas, la traeré porque estoy segura que quiero que ella conozca todo de mi, incluso esas fotos vergonzosas... Porque quiero estar mucho tiempo con ella, la vida entera si me lo permite

- ¡Ohh! Mi hija mayor hablando de boda, esta chica debe ser especial

Fleur negó- En ningún momento hablé de boda, no creo que sea necesario firmar nada, la quiero y ella me quiere... Eso es todo lo que necesito -Fleur se levantó feliz de su asiento

- Supongo que ahora quieres que hablemos con tu padre

Fleur asintió- Quiero que me ayudes con él... Él es más dramático que tú, si eso es posible...

Su madre se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a su hija, observó que sonreía y con eso ella estaba segura que Hermione Granger era especial. Nadie podía hacer sonreír asi a su hija.

* * *

Fleur se sostuvo el cuello adolorido- Ahh... -Suspiró mientras veía aburrida la carpeta que hace rato inspeccionaba

- ¿Te duele mucho?

Fleur se giró a ver a su hermana menor- ¿Sigues aquí?

- Que amable eres -Gabrielle se estiró en la cama- Si mi cuñis favorita estuviera aquí no permitiría que me hables así

- Pero ella no esta aquí -Puntualizó

Gabrielle y se encogió de hombros- ¿La extrañas?

Fleur sonrió- Si, mucho

Gabrielle suspiro exageradamente- Apenas lleva 3 dias afuera y hablas a diario con ella

- No es lo mismo

- No, no es lo mismo, ahora puedo andar por la casa sin miedo a hallarlas en posiciones comprometedoras

Fleur le aventó su pluma pero la menor la esquivó- No tendrías que encontrarnos asi si fueras a tu propio departamento

- Es más divertido el tuyo -Gabrielle le guiñó el ojo- Hablando de compromisos -Observó que Fleur levantaba la ceja- ¿Te casarías con Hermione?

- Ella y yo estamos muy bien asi -Trató de evadir la pregunta

- Entonces... ¿Si ella te lo pidiera no te casarías?

Fleur se paralizó- ¿Ella te dijo algo? ¿Te pidió que me preguntaras? ¿Que te dijo?

Gabrielle rio- Ella no me ha dicho nada, es solo que llevan mucho tiempo juntas y creo que es hora de que formalicen... Es MI idea -Gabrielle se sentó en la cama- ¿No crees?

- ¿Formalizar qué? Prácticamente vive aquí, nos vemos diario...

- No es lo mismo -Gabrielle la interrumpió- ¿No te gustaría llegar de la mano de tu castaña y que dijeran "Hermione Granger y su esposa"? O comprar una casa enorme y poner un letrero enorme de letras plata que diga "Bienvenidos a la residencia de la familia Granger-Delacour", ¿Te gustaría?... Familia... Tener hijos y que lleven su apellido

Fleur sonrió ante la idea- Pero para ello no necesitamos una boda, no necesito autorización de nadie para hacer todas esas cosas

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros- Una boda no es para darte autorización de eso, te casas para reforzar el vinculo, para festejar que están unidas y planean estarlo siempre

- Sabes mi punto -Comentó Fleur insegura

- ¿Y tú el de Hermione? ¿Sabes el de ella?

- ¡Por supuesto! -Fleur se indignó- Es mi novia y la conozco muy bien, llevamos casi 4 años juntas y sé lo que ella quiere

Gabrielle sonrió- Entonces... Si ella se anima confió en que sepas responder

Fleur la miró tratando de descifrar la sonrisa de su hermana- Ella te ha dicho algo ¿Verdad?

Gabrielle rió- No y no seas terca, ella no me ha dicho nada... Pero tambien conozco a Hermione muy bien y sé que ella si quiere asentarse con una persona el resto de su vida y propiamente, con todo lo de la ley y la sociedad...

Fleur se quedó pensando en esas palabras. En su experiencia la mayoría de los matrimonios acaba siendo monótono y eso no era lo que ella deseaba para su relación. Aunque ciertamente ella y Hermione podrían hacer un buen matrimonio, podrían sobrellevar todo eso, podrían hacerlo funcionar. La rubia sonrió ante la ligera ilusión que nunca pensó que tendría.

* * *

- Oh... ¡Pellízcame Gaby! -La madre de Fleur pidió- Necesito saber que esto no es un sueño

Fleur hizo un mueca- No seas tan dramática madre...

- Ohh, te ves hermosa... Hermione se quedará sin aliento -Su madre parecía querer llorar

Fleur abrazo a su madre- Espero que le quedé el aliento suficiente para responder que si...

- Créeme que va a tener mucho más aliento para eso -Luna rió- Y más con la lencería que traes debajo de todo ese vestido

Fleur se sonrojó ligeramente pero debido al maquillaje pasó desapercibido- Yo solo sigo la tradición

Luna trató de contenerse la risa cuando alguien tocó la puerta- Yo abro -Luna abrió ligeramente la puerta y una cabellera pelirroja apareció- ¿Ginny?

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo? En privado -La pelirroja parecía preocupada

- Ahora vuelvo -Gritó Luna a su amiga antes de salir- ¿Qué pasa?

Ginny trató de tranquilizar sus nervios- Es Gaby... No encuentra los anillos

Luna se tapó la boca con ambas manos- Dime que es broma

La pelirroja negó- Me gustaría que fuera asi... Estoy a punto de parir y me hacen pasar por esto... ¡Se me va a salir el chiquito! Literal

Luna se mordió el labio- Oh, Hermione y Fleur la mataran

Ginny asintió- ¿Sabes dónde podrían estar?

- Conociendo a Gabrielle pueden estar en cualquier parte... esconde tan bien las cosas que ni ella es capaz de encontrarlas -Luna observó su reloj- ¿Crees que podamos... Conseguir otros?

Ginny negó- Sabes perfectamente por el proceso de selección que pasaron esos anillos

Luna asintió- Entonces creo que es mejor que se lo digamos a la otra novia

- ¡No! Hermione no sabe

Luna torció la boca- Entonces vamos a tratar de ganar tiempo en lo que Gabrielle encuentra los anillos... Y esperemos que los encuentre...

-Yo iré a buscar al departamento -Se ofreció Ginny, Gabrielle me dijo como entrar

Luna asintió- Si, dejaré a Fleur con su madre y te acompañaré en unos momentos

- Voy a bajar por Harry y de ahí vamos al departamento de Gabrielle

Luna asintió- Bien, mientras tranquilizare a Fleur y te alcanzo ahí

Ambas asintieron y siguieron caminos separados. Ginny comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras mientras Luna abrió nuevamente la puerta y entró con Fleur y su madre.

Fleur observó por el espejo que regresaba Luna- ¿Quién era?

- Ohh, el peinado te está quedando hermoso Kiara -Anunció Luna tratando de ignorar a su amiga

Fleur sonrió- Me llevará toda la semana quitarme tantos pasadores pero concuerdo contigo, está quedando muy lindo

-La próxima señora Delacour quedara muy complacida por el peinado y por todo lo demás hija, créeme que todo esta quedando hermoso en el jardín

Fleur echó un suspiro- Eso espero, espero que valga cada centavo que pagamos -Fleur suspiro- quiero que todo salga perfecto, que sea hermoso

- Y asi será -Respondió Luna un poco insegura

-¡Oh! -Fleur casi salta de su asiento- ¡Los anillos de boda!

Luna sintió que dejaba de respirar y se acomodó su vestido tratando de calmar sus nervios

- ¿Alguien podría decirle a Gabrielle que los anillos están en la caja de su cuarto? En el cuarto que tiene aquí

Luna levantó una ceja- ¿Qué?

-Los anillos Luna, los anillos de boda -Aclaró Fleur- Mi hermana es tan olvidadiza que no quería dejarle los anillos pero Hermione insistió... Yo le insistí a Gabrielle que los dejara donde lo recordara... ¿Y qué mejor que dejarlos en su habitación dónde iba a ser la boda? Asi no podría olvidarlo

Luna estaba pasmada

- ¿Podrías ir y decirle? -Pidió Fleur

Luna asintió y salio corriendo de la habitación. A Fleur le pareció que Luna gritaba el nombre de Ginny pero le resto importancia

-¿Crees que Hermione ya esté lista? -Inquirió la francesa

Su madre sonrió- Espero que ya

- Mi novia suele ser muy precisa con el tiempo

Fleur escuchó lejanamente la voz de su madre pero la ignoró por completo. Quedó inmersa en sus propias palabras. "_Novia_". Pronto esa palabra iba cambiar y no se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta ahora.

Y lo más sorprendente era que no se había dado cuenta cuándo había empezado a ilusionarse o soñar con este dia, Fleur instintivamente tocó su anillo de compromiso que tenía en la mano, lo elevó lo suficiente para verlo y sonrió, el pequeño anillo de fantasía con una perla de plástico en el centro estaba ahí, intacto, justo como hace 8 meses que Hermione le pidió matrimonio, la sonrisa de Fleur se agrandó, ahora era consciente que estaba completamente emocionada.

* * *

_Gracias a todas esas personas que agregaron a esta mini historia entre sus favoritos y sus alertas. _

_Un gran agradecimiento a las personas que dejaron su review, dejándome saber que era de su agrado ¡Gracia! Es la mejor recompensa que puedo tener y me motiva a continuar. _

_Pd. Karean: Si, en efecto lo he hecho, pero eso ya lo presentías :)_


	3. Chapter 3: La metástasis del amor

_Lamento mucho la demora :S _

_Les dejo con el último capítulo y espero sea de su agrado. _

_Va dedicado a mi querida amiga __**Valeria**__**"la maracayera"**_

* * *

_**La metástasis del amor**_

Hermione le entregó la carta al mesero con media sonrisa, observó que el pequeño restaurante estaba casi vacío, su mirada estaba fija en la calle.

Su vida era demasiado tranquila, después de la guerra había conseguido un buen empleo, vivía sola con su mascota y visitaba constantemente a su familia y sus amigos, fuera de eso su vida social era bastante apacible.

- Hola

La castaña escuchó que le saludaban y dirigió su mirada, Hermione se quedó atónita ante la mujer delante de ella, la conocía muy bien pero eso no le restaba sorpresa a su presencia- Hola... Hola -Hermione sintió que su sonrisa aparecía- Hola

Fleur rió- Ya habías dicho eso -Había reunido el suficiente valor para aparecerse pero dudaba poder mantener ese mismo valor en toda la conversación.

Hermione reaccionó- Cierto -murmuró, tratando de que su cerebro formulara algo más coherente

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, viéndose una a la otra. El silencio era incómodo

- ¿Estás con alguien? -Inquirió Fleur, detrás de su espalda tenía sus manos entrelazadas apretándolas fuertemente

Hermione negó con la cabeza- No... No -La castaña recordó su anterior cita- Es decir si... Pero no

Fleur levantó la ceja- Lo siento, no te entendí

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa- Es decir... No espero a nadie

Fleur sonrió- Yo vengo sola... ¿Crees que pueda...? -Fleur señaló la mesa

Hermione tardó unos minutos en entender que Fleur le pedía compartir la mesa- ¡Oh! ¡Claro! -Hermione trató de ser galante y se levantó de la mesa pero fue tan rápido que jaló el mantel sin querer y tiró el salero, pimentero y servilletero- ¡Cielos!

Fleur trató de ayudarla a acomodar pero la velocidad de Hermione la tomó por sorpresa

- Lo siento -Se disculpó Hermione- No suelo ser asi de torpe -Hermione estaba maldiciéndose internamente, tenía una milagrosa oportunidad de poder hablar con Fleur y la estaba echando colosalmente a perder.

Fleur asintió- No te preocupes... Yo suelo ser muy torpe

Hermione negó- No, no lo creo

Fleur se encogió de hombros- Bueno, ya tendrás oportunidad de cerciorarte -Fleur se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba su sentencia y trató de corregirlo- Hace mucho que no nos vemos

Hermione asintió- Si, es decir, te vi esta semana en el ministerio pero no hablamos desde hace más de un mes

- Un mes 9 dias -Aseveró la rubia. Observó que Hermione la veía con la boca entre abierta en una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Dónde está el mesero? -Fleur soltó un suspiro- Hay calor

Hermione asintió- Un poco

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, Fleur fingía observar el menú. Afortunadamente el mesero llegó y tomó su orden liberándolas un momento del incómodo silencio. Pero en cuánto se fue nuevamente quedaron en silencio. Hermione observaba el salero como si se tratara de una obra de arte mientras que Fleur examinaba la servilleta, ambas estaban inmersas en sus pensamientos, tratando de formular algo coherente, sacar un tema de conversación que pudiera ofrecerles una oportunidad de interactuar.

Ambas se sobresaltaron cuando el mesero llegó con sus órdenes. Fleur observó con atención la comida de la castaña- ¿Estás a dieta? -Preguntó sin pensar, la comida de Hermione era una ensalada

Hermione levantó la mirada y negó- No, es solo que... Soy vegetariana

- ¿En serio? ¿No te gusta la carne? -Fleur estaba sorprendida

Hermione negó con una sonrisa- Creo que los animales son seres vivos... no comida

Fleur se sorprendió, no sabia de eso, Gabrielle nunca le había comentado y ella nunca se había dado cuenta, entonces recordó su comida, observó su buena porción de bistec y se sintió incómoda. Estaba empezando a conocer a la castaña y empezaban siendo polos opuestos.

Hermione que había estado observando las reacciones de la rubia se dio cuenta de la incomodidad- No tienes que sentirte mal -Comentó con un sonrisa- No me molesta, en serio

Fleur se mordió el labio- No tenía idea de que eras vegetariana

Hermione se sonrojó- No tenías porque saberlo, la mayoría no se fija en lo que como... Creo que Gabrielle aún no lo sabe

Fleur no pudo evitar reír, era probable que su hermana menor no supiera, era muy distraída- ¿Entonces no es mentira? -Fleur observó que Hermione la miraba sin saber a qué se refería- Que eres la protectora de los indefensos... ¿San Hermione Granger? Creo así te llaman en el ministerio

La castaña se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza- Mis compañeros son unos payasos... En realidad me interesa hacer justicia, solo eso

Fleur tomó un sorbo de su jugo- ¿Y cómo es eso?

La castaña sonrió- No, no... Te voy a aburrir

Fleur sacudió la cabeza- ¡Tonterías! Nada de eso, cuéntame... En verdad quiero saber

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior indecisa- Bien, pero me avisas cuando te haya aburrido -Hermione tomó un suspiro- mi objetivo es cambiar el estamento mágico... No tenemos leyes que denigren a la comunidad de criaturas mágicas pero tampoco tenemos leyes que las protejan, el trato hacia estos seres es consuetudinario... Verás, desde 1246 no se reforman las leyes para las criaturas mágicas, un ejemplo más claro es que se usó el término de bestia para las criaturas mágicas o mestizas como los hombre lobo o sirenas hasta 1893, 1895 -divagó la castaña

- 1893 -Corrigió la francesa y observó que Hermione se sorprendía gratamente- En la convención de Guayana

Hermione asintió muy entusiasmada- si, justamente... Actualmente trabajo en él, creo que es un decreto anticuado, quizás acorde a esa época pero actualmente tiene muchos vacíos y quiero poder complementarlos e incluso reformarlos.

Fleur lanzó un pequeño silbido

- Lo sé, es... Complicado, sobre todo reunir la información necesaria, necesito datos que nunca se han tomado la molestia de llenar y...

- Ohh, pero hay un buen libro que si bien no es el tema principal tiene un capítulo sobre ello -Sugirió la rubia que comenzaba a comer su bistec con mayor comodidad- el libro es de la autoría de Mafalda Brurskintho

Hermione levantó la ceja- No había oído hablar de ella

Fleur rió- Ohh, cualquier cosa no fui yo la que lo sugirió, ella no es una escritora querida en el ámbito político -Bromeó- pero si, tiene un párrafo muy interesante que justamente cita a...

Fleur continuó hablando mientras Hermione le prestaba toda su atención, la rubia sentía que iba poniéndose cómoda y que las manos y la voz iban dejando de temblar poco a poco.

Ambas permanecieron largo rato charlando acerca de banalidades, ningún tema en especial, divagando y compartiendo interés y anécdotas. Esa fue la primera vez que pudieron sentirse plenamente cómodas la una con la otra.

* * *

- No puede ser tan malo -comentó Hermione mientras trataba de controlar su risa

- ¡Lo fue! -Fleur también rió- Dos horas, dos horas encerradas... Cuando todo terminó, yo tenía el porte de un trapeador

Hermione continuó riendo a lado de Fleur. La rubia permaneció observando que la castaña reía. Después de reír un rato ambas se quedaron en silencio, Hermione observó su helado, lo que antes era una bola maciza de fresa ahora era agua de color rosa

- También el mío se ha derretido -Fleur le extendió su vaso de helado a la castaña para que pudiera verlo- Es por el calor

Hermione observó líquido blanquecino del helado de la rubia y asintió, no había calor, incluso llevaban abrigos por el frío. Pero habían pasado varias horas sentadas en el parque conversando amenamente.

Fleur se mordió el labio nerviosa, había establecido una amistad con Hermione meses atrás pero no se atrevía a pasar de la "amistad" e intentar algo. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada a estudiar los rasgos faciales de la castaña.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas comenzar a enrojecerse cuando la mirada de Fleur se fijo en sus labios, no era la primera vez que pasaba pero la castaña no sabia manejar ese tipo de situaciones, no tenía experiencia y dudaba de su valor para enfrentarlas. Se aclaró la garganta y buscó algo en que enfocarse.

Fleur tomó un respiro al ver que Hermione observaba su reloj- Yo... Quiero hablarte de algo -Comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo, el nerviosismo había atacado sus cuerdas vocales.

- Ya es tarde -Anunció la castaña, sus nervios comenzaban a traicionarla- Creo debería irme... Tengo una cita

Fleur se quedó perpleja- ¿Una cita? -Toda previa intención se había estancado

Hermione asintió y se paró nuevamente- Si, debería irme

Fleur también se levantó pero derramó su helado sobre su pantalón- ¡Caray! -Trató de quitarse el líquido pegajoso de la ropa

- Déjame ayudarte -Hermione se inclinó con su servilleta a limpiar las piernas de Fleur. Al estar en un parque lleno de muggles no podían usar magia y tenían que hacerlo convencionalmente

Fleur olvidó por completo la mancha cuando Hermione agarró con firmeza su muslo

La castaña se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba casi petrificada y después observó que su mano estaba agarrando su pierna y de inmediato la retiró- listo... Creo ya está -Comentó con un ligero sonrojo

Fleur se aclaró la garganta tratando de retomar su compostura- Si, lo siento... sabes que soy muy torpe

Hermione rio- Está bien

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio unos momentos- Bueno -Comenzó a hablar Fleur- no quiero retrasarte a tu cita

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras observaba el reloj- Igual no recuerdo a que hora me citó el dentista

Fleur sonrió Inconscientemente- ¿Dentista?

Hermione asintió- Si, pero... No tiene caso

Fleur sonrió aún más- ¿Crees que podamos seguir paseando? Podemos ir a la nueva librería del centro

Hermione asintió, la librería era una buena idea pero su motivación era la rubia francesa frente a ella. La castaña le extendió su mano a Fleur en un acto de valentía- ¿Me harías el honor?

Fleur no dudó en tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar juntas en silencio, simplemente disfrutando el contacto. Hermione tenía cambios de actitud con ella muy repentinos pero todos esos cambios formaban parte del encanto de la castaña.

Ambas se alejaron del parque en silencio, compartiendo esporádicas miradas.

* * *

Fleur levantó su copa- Es un buen vino -Comentó

Hermione asintió, era el compromiso de Harry y Ginny y ambas asistieron, la noche había transcurrido rápidamente y la madrugada empezaba a asomarse- ¿Creen que deberíamos irnos?

Gabrielle abrazó a Hermione y Fleur haciendo que la cabeza de ambas estuviera muy cerca de la otra- Querida castaña -Comentó la francesa menor- La noche es larga y aún queda mucho vino en el bar... ¡Disfruta!

Hermione rió al ver que Gabrielle se alejaba cantando y meneándose hacia la pista- Creo ya ha tomado bastante

Fleur giró los ojos- Ella puede aguantar más alcohol que eso, créeme

Hermione se encogió de hombros- Mientras yo esté aquí sentada me parece bien

Ambas se quedaron mirando y comenzaron a reír bastante. Fleur había hecho todo acopio de su valor y había sacado a bailar a Hermione poco después de que la pista comenzará a llenarse. Inicialmente fue un baile incómodo y rústico pero conforme las canciones fueron avanzando y la multitud las empujaba una contra otra fueron desenvolviéndose y rompiendo esa barrera entre ellas

Cuando la quinta canción empezaba ambas estaban bailando con total desenvolvimiento, sus cuerpos rozaban y sus manos aprovechaban para recorrer la mayor cantidad de piel posible, ninguna decía nada, solo disfrutaban el contacto de la otra.

Fleur había soportado el cosquilleo que su intimidad comenzó a sentir, había logrado ocultar su constante sonrojo, incluso había logrado colar su barbilla dentro del cuello de Hermione en varias ocasiones y rozado sus labios con la suave piel de la otra sin que se viera como un atrevimiento.

Por otra parte, Hermione había logrado contener los gemidos cuando Fleur se pegaba demasiado, se había contenido de besar su labios en incontables ocasiones, la había tenido abrazada varias veces y en otras se habían rozado más allá de lo necesario.

Pero después de varias horas bailando sin cesar, las piernas de ambas les pedían descanso y su cuerpo pedía ser hidratado, ambas se retiraron de la pista hacia el bar. No se habían dado cuenta de que cuando iniciaron bailando la pista estaba repleta y cuando se marcharon estaba prácticamente vacía.

Ahora, ambas estaban cómodamente sentadas mientras bebían, la mayoría de las personas que quedaban eran familiares y algunos amigos cercanos.

- Siempre he pensado que cuando me case será en un jardín -Comentó Hermione al observar el salón donde estaban

Fleur le echó un vistazo al lugar, no le veía el problema- ¿No es lindo el salón?

Hermione asintió- Es muy lindo, simplemente mi sueño es casarme en un jardín, con el pasto muy verde y flores a mi al rededor, pequeñas lámparas flotando en el techo porque tendrá toldo, ya sabes, muy campirano

Fleur levantó una ceja- Vaya que lo tienes planeado -Fleur sintió molestia al pensar en Hermione contrayendo matrimonio con alguien más y súbitamente se imaginó a ella a lado de la castaña

- Heeeep -Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de ambas- Hermione... Mione

- Estás borracho Ronald -Hermione trató de alejarse de él pero ya la tenia abrazada

- Mione... Mi-One ... ¿Quieres ser mi one? ¿Mi única y verdadera amora? -Inquirió el chico

Fleur levantó la ceja, no podía creer lo ridículo que se veía el pelirrojo- Absurdo -murmuró

Ronald no pareció escucharla- Hola... Hola

Hermione se distanció, el sólo aliento del pelirrojo podía emborrachar a un mortal

- Déjala -Fleur se levantó de su asiento al notar la incomodidad de su amiga- ¿No ves que no te quiere cerca?

Él levanto una ceja- ¡Fleeeeur! No te preocupes, también hay para ti - Y se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia, ignorando todo lo demás

Fleur se tensó al sentir sus brazos sobre ella, el sudor y el alcohol de él, la hacían querer vomitar- Déjame

- Vamos... Ven, yo te voy a dar amor... -Ron trató de darle un beso en la mejilla

Fleur colocó una mano de por medio y evitó el beso- Suéltame... Te lo estoy advirtiendo

- ¡Hay! Pero que pesada eres... Un piquin -Pidió- A Ernald le diste más que un beso

Fleur rodó los ojos cuando el pelirrojo mencionó el viejo rumor que decían sobre ella y un tal "Ernald" que según trabajaba con ella, pero Fleur nunca le había prestado mucha atención y había ignorado los rumores, no se habían ni molestado en negarlos o conocer quién era "Ernald", tenía mejores cosas que hacer y los rumores sobre su vida amorosa eran muy variados y siempre cambiantes para tomarles demasiada importancia.

- déjala en paz -Hermione sonaba bastante irritada

- Solo uno, así sin lengüita -Ronald sacó su lengua lascivamente

- ¡Basta! -Hermione se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Ron por el cuello del traje, lo jaló con tanta fuerza que casi hace caer a Fleur tambien. El pelirrojo se tambaleó por el piso tratando de mantenerse en pie.

- Mi-one... -Gimió el chico

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

- Hermione -Corrigió él- Yo sólo quiero que me dé una oportunidad... Chiquita...ella puede darme más que...

Hermione lanzó una bofetada contra la mejilla del pelirrojo. La castaña lo sostuvo del traje, tenía la frente fruncida de enojo, levantó un dedo de la mano- Te dije que es suficiente... ¡Compórtate!

Fleur sonrió, la borrachera se le había bajado al pelirrojo después del golpe, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y se notaba atento a cada movimiento de la castaña.

- Es una dama, respétala... Y a mi -Agregó rápidamente Hermione en su primera muestra de vacilación- Deja de comportarte como un idiota... ¿Entiendes? -Observó que su amigo asentía aterrado- Si vuelves a hacer una idiotez como esa, tú y yo tendremos una charla no muy agradable para ti... Discúlpate -Hermione lo soltó abruptamente

El pelirrojo se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio- Lo siento Fleur, Hermione lo siento -Murmuró con los ojos aún abiertos

Fleur asintió- Te disculpo

El pelirrojo fue dando varios pasos atrás hasta alejarse lo suficiente de ambas

Hermione soltó un suspiró- Ha tomado bastante

Fleur asintió- Lo sé, lo sé

Ambas regresaron a su anterior tranquilidad, Fleur sonreía al recordar la manera en que fue defendida.

Hermione aún podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, estaba harta de que la gente comentara cosas sobre Fleur, al inicio de su amistad con Fleur había durado de la veracidad de esos rumores pero conforme se fueron conociendo, fue evidente que eran solo rumores.

No le gustaba escuchar que difamaran a la francesa y había estallado cuando Ron lo mencionó y quiso propasarse. Aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que sus sentimientos por Fleur habían crecido y sentía molestia cada que alguien pretendía algo más con la rubia, no había pensado que el pelirrojo era su amigo o que había un par de personas observándolos, lo único que podía pensar era en defender a la rubia.

Fleur puso su mano temblorosa sobre la de Hermione. La castaña después de la sorpresa inicial entrelazó sus manos y sonrió.

Ninguna de las dos eran conscientes que al dia siguiente develarían sus sentimientos hacia la otra

* * *

- Levántate -Fleur besó el hombro desnudo de Hermione- Se te hará tarde en le trabajo

Hermione gruñó- A ti también

- Sí, pero tú tienes reunión con el ministro

La castaña abrió los ojos asustada- ¡Jesús! -Se levantó de un brinco de la cama

Fleur sonrió al ver la desnudez de su novia que corría de un lado al otro del cuarto

Hermione se recriminó por quedarse dormida, con Fleur solía perder la noción del tiempo e incluso de la responsabilidad. Se dio un rápido baño y vistió lo mejor que pudo, por suerte tenia un par de trajes en el armario de la rubia, solo por si acaso.

- Leche de almendras -Fleur le extendió un vaso en cuanto salió del cuarto y Hermione comenzó rápidamente a tomarlo, la francesa también le extendió un pequeño recipiente- y fruta picada para que comas antes de la reunión

Hermione sonrió, Fleur y ella se habían acoplado perfectamente a la vida juntas- Ni asi te salvas de la comida con mis padres

Fleur sonrió antes de colgarse del cuello de la castaña- ¿Yo? Si estoy encantada de ir a comer con tus padres... Tu tio es otra historia

Hermione le besó los labios- temporalmente vive ahí asi que tendrás que soportarlo

Fleur hizo un ligero puchero, el tío de la castaña era muy susceptible a los encantos de la rubia por lo que Fleur se desesperaba con facilidad- Solo si prometes pasar por mi

Hermione asintió- Tengo que irme ¿Te veo al rato?

Fleur asintió- Espero que sea asi, de lo contrario, tendré que pedirle a nuestra sexy vecina que me lleve -Fleur trató de fingir inocencia- Tú sabes que me pierdo fácilmente por las calles

Hermione apretó la quijada- Si -La castaña sonrió fingidamente- Así cómo yo me pierdo en el departamento de deportes mágicos

Fleur sostuvo a Hermione del brazo- Ni te atrevas a acercarte a esa zorra

Hermione sonrió- Mientras te mantengas lejos de la vecina

Fleur rodó los ojos- Estaba jugando

- Yo también -La castaña abrazó nuevamente a la rubia y la apretó contra ella- ¿Quién diría que Fleur Casanova Delacour si podría comprometerse a una relación seria?

-Tampoco es que nos estemos casando -Alegó la rubia

- No... Aún no

La francesa se sonrojó y encogió de hombros ligeramente

Hermione acarició la mejilla de su novia comuna sonrisa- Debo de irme

Fleur asintió- Nada de pasar al departamento de deportes -Le susurró mientras asentaba un par de besos por el cuello de la otra

Hermione soltó un leve gemido y un ligero asentimiento.

- Vete antes de que no sea capaz de dejarte ir -Fleur soltó un suspiró de resignación mientras sus manos liberaban el cuerpo de Hermione. Aún podía sentir el perfume de Hermione en sus fosas nasales cuando la vio desaparecer.

* * *

Hermione se sostuvo con fuerza del metal mientras trataba de calmar su respiración y nerviosismo.

- No tenías que hacerlo -Comentó Fleur mientras observaba que la palidez de Hermione comenzaba a difuminarse.

Hermione negó, estaba bastante decidida a llevar su plan a cabo.

- Quizás no debiste beber tanto vino -Fleur observó que nuevamente Hermione negaba y rio.

Ambas habían ido a cenar y para sorpresa de Fleur, Hermione había sugerido ir a la rueda de la fortuna. La francesa era bastante consciente que Hermione le temía a las alturas, esa rueda de la fortuna era la más grande de la ciudad y Fleur amaba subirse y estar en el punto más alto admirando todas las luces y casas de la ciudad. Sin embargo desde mucho tiempo atrás no lo hacia porque conocía muy bien el miedo de su novia.

Se conformaba con mirarla de lejos pero esa noche, Hermione había insistido en subir juntas, asi que Fleur accedió felizmente. Lamentablemente Hermione se notaba pálida y Fleur sentía un atisbo de culpabilidad al estar tan feliz mientras Hermione parecía desfallecer en cualquier momento.

- Hermione... ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

La castaña negó, se sentía incapaz de mirar a otro lado que no fueran sus zapatos. Era el único punto fijo.

Fleur dejó salir un suspiro, ya estaban demasiado elevadas para pedir que detuvieran la rueda. La francesa se asustó cuando la rueda fue lentamente deteniéndose en el punto más elevado- Tranquila... Solo... Solo nos detendremos un momento -Fleur esperaba que Hermione no entrara en pánico pero para su sorpresa Hermione no parecía sorprendida

- Fleur -Hermione tomó una gran respiración y al fin despegó la vista de sus zapatos- Llevamos mucho tiempo juntas

Fleur estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Hermione que a penas alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para escuchar las palabras de su novia

-Realmente he disfrutado cada segundo contigo... Yo.. Te amo

Fleur sonrió- Y yo a ti

Hermione tomó otra fuerte respiración y le señaló el costado izquierdo. La francesa le echó un rápido vistazo pero no lograba entender. La castaña tomó la mano de novia y con todo el valor que creía tener se inclinó mirando hacia abajo.

Fleur la siguió, estaba bastante desconcertada por las acciones de la castaña. Cuando miró hacia abajo se quedó estática. Desde abajo había alguna persona sosteniendo un letrero de luces led en color azul. Había una gran cantidad de personas detenidas observando y cuchicheando entre ellas. Fleur se tapó la boca con la mano mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a crecer en sus labios. La francesa leyó nuevamente "marry me?".

Se sobresaltó cuando Hermione, con la todo su valor Gryffindor que le quedaba, se arrodilló dentro del vagón- Fleur... -Hermione desempuñó su mano y una cajita roja aterciopelada se asomó- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Fleur sonrió, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin poder creerlo. Observó a su al rededor, estaban en la parte más alta de la rueda, solo ellas dos, mientras medio centenar de personas miraba hacia ellas tratando de adivinar lo que sucedía.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta sacando a Fleur de sus pensamientos- Fleur... dime algo

La rubia asintió lentamente- Si -respondió apenas audible- Si quiero casarme contigo -Contestó con un mayor tono de voz y una sonrisa

Hermione se lanzó a sus abrazos, olvidando sus miedos, disfrutando del abrazo de su amada, sin darse cuenta que la rueda había comenzado a moverse nuevamente y que el peso desequilibrado de ambas hacía al vagón mecerse.

Fleur le dio un suave beso a la castaña y sonrió- ¿No vas a ponérmelo?

Hermione asintió, abrió la cajita rápidamente y miró expectante a Fleur.

La rubia observó los dos pequeños anillos de plástico brillante y las falsas perlas en medio- ¿Esto es...? -Fleur observó que Hermione asentía y se tapó la boca con la mano- Merlín... Hermione, esto es... Es muy significativo para ti... Yo, yo no sé si pueda

Hermione colocó un dedo sobre la boca de Fleur- Esto... -Dijo mientras señalaba el anillo- Es solo plástico -Hermione utilizó sus dos manos para retirar el anillo de fantasía de la caja, con una mano tomó la de Fleur y con la otra el anillo- plástico que coleccioné desde la infancia- Hermione colocó el anillo sobre el dedo de la rubia, previamente había tomado precauciones y había modificado su tamaño para que calzara con el dedo de la rubia asi que cuando lo deslizó sobre el dedo quedó perfecto- Tú, tú eres el verdadero sueño que he tenido desde niña -Hermione besó la mano de Fleur y puso su mejilla sobre ella- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces

Fleur se inclinó y la besó ligeramente- No tienes idea en que te metes Granger -Fleur tomó el otro anillo en la caja y lo colocó sobre el dedo de la castaña

Hermione rió- Creo que tengo una muy buena idea y me gusta mucho

Nuevamente se abrazaron con fuerza, sin decir o hacer nada, simplemente disfrutando de la otra.

* * *

- Necesito ver a Hermione -Fleur estuvo a punto de meterse a la boca las uñas pero Gabrielle le pegó fuerte en la mano

- No, no vas a arruinarte las uñas -Gabrielle le dio una copa de agua- y tampoco vas a ver a Herms

Fleur torció la boca- Quiero saber si está segura

- Lo está -Aseguro la rubia- Además no puedes verla antes de la boda, es de mala suerte

Fleur bufó- Eso está sobrevalorado

- Son las tradiciones de la boda

- Si y también que la novia llegue virgen y ¿Adivina?

- ¡No! -Gabrielle se tapó lo ojos- Ni te atrevas a decirlo, no quiero saberlo

- Pero lo sabes -Fleur comenzó a reír, disfrutaba poner a su hermana en esa situación.

- Si y me gustaría olvidarlo -Comentó dramáticamente

Fleur rodó los ojos- Dramática -La rubia observó nuevamente su reloj- Sólo necesito decirle un par de cosas

- Dímelas, yo iré a darle el recado

Fleur se sonrojó- No puedo decírtelas -Fleur desvío la mirada -Son cosas entre mi novia y yo

Gabrielle levantó una ceja curiosa- ¿Qué será aquello que quieres decirle? -Ambas se quedaron en silencio y Gabrielle comenzó a reír- Ni te has casado y ya quieres ir directo a la Luna de miel… No seas impaciente

Fleur trató de ignorar la risa de su hermana- ¿Ella está segura? -Inquirió nuevamente

- ¿De estar contigo el resto de su vida? -Gabrielle asintió- Me temó que si

Fleur sonrió- Yo también

Gabrielle la abrazó ligeramente, tratando de no arruinarle el peinado, maquillaje o arrugar el vestido- Lo sé, son una pareja hermosa

La madre de Fleur entró a la habitación con una sonrisa. Fleur observó nuevamente su reloj- Ve y dile que no se atreva a dejarme plantada

Gabrielle sonrió a ambas- Las veo abajo

La pequeña francesa se apresuró a caminar al otro extremo de la casa, la mayoría de los invitados que habían llegado estaban en el jardín conversando y tomando un par de copas para amenizar la espera. Gabrielle llegó a la habitación donde debería estar Hermione y abrió la puerta.

La castaña y su madre rompieron su abrazo, se notaba que la progenitora de Hermione había estado llorando- Lo siento -Gabrielle estuvo a punto de salir

- No, está bien -La madre de Hermione se separó- ¿Ya es hora?

Gabrielle asintió- Fleur quería que te dijera que...

- ¿Se arrepintió?

Gabrielle no pudo terminar su recado porque Hermione la interrumpió y se sorprendió por la pregunta

- ¿Se arrepintió? Merlín, no me digas eso

Gabrielle se apresuró a negar- No, nada de eso… quería que te dijera que no te atrevieras a dejarla plantada

Hermione dejó salir el aire contenido y sonrió- Lo siento, no quería asustarte

Gabrielle asintió- Ustedes dos están muy nerviosas, todo saldrá bien, sólo deben tratar de relajarse

Hermione se mordió el labio- Supongo… ¿A qué hora empieza?

Gabrielle observó el reloj- Hay que esperar que Fleur bajé y después tú

Hermione asintió mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos- Tu padre estaría muy feliz -Escuchó que su madre le decía con la voz quebrada

Hermione asintió tratando de contener las lágrimas, hija y madre mantenían un contacto visual, como si pudieran comunicarse sin palabras.

Gabrielle decidió no entrometerse en ese momento, permaneció lo más quieta y callada posible. Reconocía lo delicado e íntimo del tema.

* * *

Hermione sintió que su respiración se paralizó cuando se paró de frente a Fleur, sostenida del brazo por su madre deslizándose por el pequeño pasillo con invitados a los lados y una tenue música sonando al fondo.

Fleur había caminado por el mismo pasillo y con los mismo invitados minutos atrás, nunca había sentido tal nerviosismo, se preocupó por dar cada paso correctamente y poner su mejor sonrisa para lo invitados, ese cosquilleo en el estómago de no desapareció hasta que Hermione se apareció y sus miradas se conectaron.

Fue entonces que todo encajó, fue cuando sintió que todas las horas en vela escogiendo decoraciones, vajillas, banda sonora, invitaciones y todo lo relacionado a la boda valió cada segundo. Todo este tiempo había pensando que era tiempo perdido, que podría haber estado cómodamente abrazando a la castaña en lugar de estar escogiendo esos pequeños detalles. Pero ahora, con Hermione caminando hacia ella, con esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro, con los ojos destellando y con en ese blanco vestido resaltando todos sus atributos, todo se sentía bien, correcto.

Y Hermione por fin llegó, la noche anterior en el ensayo de la boda le había parecido que el pasillo era muy corto pero ahora le había parecido un largo túnel y cómo todo túnel, siempre había luz al final. Fleur estaba al final. Con un vestido entallado, nada pomposo como el de Hermione, con el cabello ondulado y con una gran sonrisa, ambas se tomaron de la mano y fue entonces que Hermione dejó salir el aire contenido en su pecho, el mundo que parecía ir en cámara lenta retomó su usual avance, el sonido que le había parecido era muy bajo tomó audibilidad y fue consciente de las personas a su al rededor.

Fleur sentía sus mejillas doler de la constante sonrisa que mantenía pero no podría quitarla aunque tratara desvanecerla. Escuchaba al juez hablar de lo importante del matrimonio y el compromiso que implicaba pero estaba mas pendiente en las reacciones de Hermione, por momentos la notaba muy concentrada y en otros momentos parecía contener la risa. Fleur estaba, hoy más que nunca, cautivada por cada expresión facial de su pareja.

Hermione escuchaba atenta cada palabra que el juez decía, repitiéndolas en su mente palabra por palabra, tratando de memorizarlas y cuando recordó que no era un examen, que el juez no le haría preguntas del tema para poder casarse, mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener su risa. Estaba tan nerviosa que olvido que su boda no era una clase o una conferencia, era una boda, para disfrutar y pasar cada momento en dicha con su pareja. Le dedicó una rápida mirada a Fleur y sacudió sus manos entrelazadas. Sintió que la rubia acarició el dorso de su mano con su pulgar. Ambas sonrieron y trataron de prestar la mayor atención posible a las palabras del juez.

Jsususjsy

Gabrielle había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas cuando ambas mujeres aceptaron comprometerse pero cuando todo el asunto legal finalizó y ambas se abrazaron y besaron, ambas mirándose la una a la otra y demostrando que su amor era verdadero, cuando eso paso las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Gabrielle y se unió a los aplausos de los invitados, deseando que ojala algún día pudiera encontrar a una persona con la cuál compartir su vida.

Después de que la larga fila que se hizo para felicitar a las recién casadas terminara, ambas mujeres se encaminaron tomadas de la mano a la otra carpa, donde su mesa las esperaba. A Gabrielle le fue muy incómodo tener que hablarles e interrumpir ese juego de miradas que mantenían desde que aceptaron estar de por vida unidas- Es la hora del brindis, me toca humillarlas como buena dama de honor

Fleur asintió y Hermione le dio una leve sonrisa.

- Buenas noches -Habló Gabrielle una vez que todos estuvieron sentados y le prestaban atención- Recuerdo la primera vez que mi madre nos habló a a Fleur y a mi del matrimonio, eramos a penas unas niñas... Recuerdo muy bien que mi hermana y yo nos sentamos esperando que mi madre nos hablara de alguna clase de viaje espacial o extracorporal... Matrimonio-Gabrielle saboreo la palabra- esa palabra no sonaba tan linda como ahora ¿Cierto? -Gabrielle le dedicó una mirada a Fleur, quién solo negó ligeramente con una leve sonrisa mientras algunos reían- La cara de Fleur... Uff, Fue un poema, estaba totalmente asqueada y enojada de saber que tendría que compartir todas sus cosas con alguien más -La mayoría de lo invitados reían- Yo me había hecho muy amiga de Hermione, es mi mejor amiga -Comentó con una sonrisa- Recuerdo que un dia la invité a al departamento que Fleur y yo compartiamos -Gabrielle rio- Es muy vívido el recuerdo cuando Fleur entró a la sala y vio en nuestro sofá a esa, y citó tus palabras hermana -Comentó mirando a Fleur- "Diosa de cabellos ondulados" -Nuevamente se escucharon risas y Fleur se tapó la cara con la mano- ¡Pero eso no fue lo mejor! ... Hermione tenía un tazón de cereal en su mano y veía algún reality de artes marciales, recuerdo muy bien que Fleur odiaba esos programas y maldecía de ellos, pero entonces Hermione dijo "Creo que deberían pasar más tiempo este programa" -Gabrielle y las recién casadas intercambiaron una sonrisa sabiendo lo que venía- y Fleur, Fleur contestó "Ohh! Definitivamente, deberían poner un maratón" -Todos comenzaron a reír y Gabrielle luchó por no romper en carcajadas- Entonces supe que mi hermana estaba totalmente jodida -Nuevamente comenzaron a reír- Ya hablando en serio, estoy muy alegre de que hayan decidido dar este paso, todos los que las conocíamos sabemos que esto es por mera formalidad... Ustedes fueron hechas la una para la otra, son la prueba de que el amor existe... Hermione, Fleur, muchas felicidades por este paso y les deseo lo mejor en todos los años que les restan juntas -Gabrielle les dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de levantar su copa

* * *

-Tu hermana nunca me gusto -Ginny se acercó a Gabrielle con una copa de agua

Gaby esbozó una leve sonrisa- Lleva tiempo poder conocerla

Ginny asintió- Siempre creí que era una jugadora, cuando Harry y yo recién nos casamos pensé que iba a las tomar a mi amiga, me sorprendió darme cuenta que quedé embarazada y aún seguían juntas

Gabrielle trataba de no mirar a la otra mujer y enfocar su vista a la pareja de recién casadas que compartían una rebanada de pastel

- Luego volví a quedar embarazada y seguían juntas... Ahora míralas, están casadas y yo nuevamente embarazada -Ginny soltó una leve risa- Aún sigo creyendo que tu hermana herirá a Hermione

Gabrielle soltó un suspiro- Cuando te enamoras de alguien siempre te expones a que te lastimen...

Ginny se giró a ver a la rubia y le tocó el hombro- Gaby...

La rubia se alejó y sonrió- Está bien Gin -La rubia acarició el vientre de la pelirroja- Eres feliz con él y eso me hace feliz -Gabrielle le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de alejarse del lugar y caminar con los pensamientos revueltos hacia la mesa de su hermana.

Ambas reían bastante cuando Gabrielle se acercó a ellas-¿A qué hora piensan partir el pastel? Estoy un poco ansiosa -Gabrielle abrazó a Hermione por la espalda

- ¿Qué te dijo? -Inquirió Fleur

- No sé de qué hablas

- Lo sabes perfecto -Fleur observó a la pelirroja que conversaba en una mesa

- Si, creo deberíamos partir el pastel pronto -Intercedió Hermione con una sonrisa

- .¿Has visto a la amiga de Hermione? Es recién transferida, es Española... -Fleur sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa- Aunque también está ese chico de finanzas

- No eres Cupido -Gabrielle le recordó a su hermana- no te sale muy bien

Hermione se levantó de su asiento- Esposa mía... ¿Me concederías esta pieza?

Fleur estaba realmente impresionada, Hermione no gustaba de bailar e incluso habían omitido el primer baile de casadas- por supuesto, esposa mía

Gabrielle giró los ojos mientras dejaba el paso libre a ambas y se dirigía al chico que controlaba la música con una sonrisa.

Varios invitados se alejaron para darles paso, Fleur podía sentir la mano sudorosa de su esposa, su esposa.

Fleur tomó de la cintura a la castaña y comenzaron a moverse lentamente, la música era lenta y les permitía estar abrazadas.

Fleur soltó un suspiro- Siempre pensé que el matrimonio no era para mí, no porque creyera que no había persona suficiente para mí, no creí que fuera para mí porque reconozco que ningún compromiso es para siempre -Fleur la beso ligeramente- Pero tú me haces querer ser mejor persona, me haces querer comprometerme cada vez más... Siempre dije que las bodas eran solo un trámite legal, pero yo te propongo... Yo creo que deberíamos... Creo que lo nuestro... Es... Bueno

Hermione abrazó a Fleur de la cintura y la besó en los labios, sentía su labial mezclándose con el de la rubia. Cuando se separaron Fleur tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa- Fleur -Hermione tomó la mano de su esposa y la rubia abrió los ojos- Hagamos de esto un compromiso diario, que cada día estemos igual de dispuestas a estar con la otra... Tú y yo sabemos que hoy no es el inicio de nuestro amor o de nuestro compromiso... Hoy simplemente cambiamos de faceta, tenemos una fecha más que celebrar, ahora figuro en tu seguro médico -Ambas sonrieron- Pero lo más importante es que nuestros hijos serán concebidos dentro del matrimonio

Fleur comenzó a reír- wow ¿Tan rápido Sra Delacour?

- ¿Rápido? -Hermione negó mordiéndose el labio y un brillo en su mirada- No Sra Granger, lo que pase hoy en la noche no será nada rápido

Fleur sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse un poco

Hermione volteó a ver a Gabrielle y asintió ligeramente- ¿Que te parece si empezamos esta nueva etapa dando más de nosotras? Intentando siempre algo nuevo

_(N/A: Si tienen oportunidad, pudieran poner "Vivir sin ella" de Gilberto Santa Rosa.)_

Fleur sonrió, estaba algo consternada. La música cambió y empezó una ligera tonada

Hermione tomó aliento y sonrió- Quiero ser la mujer de la que te enamoraste, quiero poder sorprenderte siempre -Hermione tomó con firmeza la cintura de Fleur y la pegó a ella.

La rubia abrió la boca en sorpresa pero sonreía, las congas y las trompetas comenzaron a sonar, Hermione comenzaba a guiarla y Fleur sentía la fluidez en los movimientos.

La francesa rio después de que la castaña le diera un par de vueltas, pesé al vestido de novia sus movimientos eran acorde a la música- No pensé que bailaras salsa

Hermione sonrió y dio nuevamente un giro a la rubia- Aprendí hace un par de semanas, recorté mi horario para poder tener tiempo... Quería sorprenderte

Fleur dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la castaña, estaban conectadas por la mano derecha de Hermione y comenzó a descender mientras deslizaba su espalda sobre el frente de la otra.

La rubia encontró más complicado de lo que creyó subir, afortunadamente Hermione la agarró de la cintura y la ayudo. Nuevamente estaban de frente.

Fleur había olvidado que estaban en una pista llena de gente, únicamente lo recordó cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a una mujer al dar una vuelta. Nuevamente Hermione la sostuvo de la cintura para controlar el giro. Y la atrajo hacia ella, sus cuerpos se pegaron y Hermione aprovechó para besarla.

Fleur no podía contar de forma cronológica los hechos, pero de alguna manera, habían terminado besándose en medio del baile para después romper en carcajadas y continuar medio bailando, medio besándose. No era la mejor actuación de ambas en un baile pero sin duda era una para recordar.

* * *

Gabrielle sintió que una persona la empujaba y se giró sorprendida. Una chica de cabello lacio negro azabache y ojos verdes estaba muy sorprendida. Tenía el ramo de novia entre sus brazos y sus ojos estaban abiertos en sorpresa al igual que su boca.

Gabrielle sonrió- Felicidades -Le dijo a la chica, aunque la otra parecía no prestarle atención

La mujer trató de salir de su sorpresa- joder! Pero si es que sois unas locas

Gabrielle se sintió encantada de escuchar el acento de la desconocida, varias chicas le aplaudían y otras miraban con tristeza el ramo

- Yo estaba aquí pero esas locas se aventaron por el ramo... Si seréis tontas... ¡Que se han peleao tanto que me lo habéis aventado y yo ni estaba peleando por el! -Comentó un tanto alterada

Gabrielle sonrió- Joder que si -Dijo imitando el acento

La chica al fin se percató de la rubia y después de una rápida inspección sonrió- Un placer, Amanda Novelo -Todo el enojo que había mostrado segundos antes había desaparecido, ahora sus facciones eran amables y sonreía ampliamente

Gabrielle le devolvió la sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano- Gabrielle Delacour

- Si, escuché tu discurso... Muy bueno -La mujer tomó un sorbo de su vino sin dejar de ver a la rubia

- Te quedó una gota de vino... En -Gabrielle no terminó de hablar porque la mujer se relamió la comisura de los labios con la lengua de manera muy sugerente. La francesa se aclaró la garganta- ¿Gustas bailar? -Dijo mientras extendía su brazo, la confianza estaba regresando a ella

La chica sonrió y tomó la mano de la otra- comprobemos la fuerza de esas lindas piernas -Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Gabrielle dejó salir un suspiro con una sonrisa, era una noche de fiesta.

* * *

-Entonces... ¿Básicamente me están diciendo que tengo que compartir hasta mis juguetes?

- Bueno -Hermione miró a los ojos de su pequeña hija, de la misma tonalidad que la de Fleur- cuando llegues a esa edad, ya no tendrás juguetes...

- Al menos no de ese tipo -Intervinó Fleur

Hermione se sonrojó al instante y le pegó en la pierna a su esposa- Fleur -Masculló y La rubia rodó los ojos

Hermione devolvió la vista a su pequeña hija de cabellos lacios castaños, la niña reía inocentemente, sin comprender el doble sentido que una de sus madres había utilizado. Hermione se aclaró nuevamente la garganta tratando de darle seriedad- Cuando te cases será con la persona con la que vayas a estar el resto de tu vida -Hermione unió su mano a la de Fleur- El matrimonio es algo serio, importante

- ¿Tengo que compartir mi frazada? -Inquirió la pequeña niña

- Y la cama... -Comentó nuevamente Fleur en un tono sugerente

Hermione volvió a golpear a su esposa- ¡Fleur! -Observó a su esposa encogerse de hombros y a su pequeña hija reír. La castaña nuevamente se aclaró la garganta tratando de darle la seriedad que merecía la situación- Frida, hija mía, eso es en resumen el matrimonio, estoy segura que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para meditar sobre tus actos -Hermione entrecerró los ojos desvió su mirada al pequeño niño sentado a lado de su hija- Y tu pequeño...-Hermione lo escaneo con la mirada de arriba a abajo- Individuo -Terminó la oración y soltó un suspiro- ¿Tienes intenciones de casarte con mi hija? -Observó que el niño vacilaba un momento- ¿Trabajas? ¿Ganas lo suficiente para cubrir los gastos y gustos de mi hija? ¿Eres responsable? Porque el matrimonio implica eso -Observó la cara asustada del pequeño y sonrió internamente- Repito, ¿Tienes intenciones de casarte con mi hija?

- N-No, no señora -Respondió el pequeño

Hermione sonrió- Entonces mantén tus labios lejos de los de mi hija, Frida ¿Puedes repetirme porque?

La niña asintió, ansiosa de poder responder la interrogativa de su madre- Porque solo los casados se besan -Dijo orgullosa, con cierta arrogancia

Hermione sonrió y asintió a su retoño- Y tú no tienes intenciones de hacerlo... Asi que no tienes permitido besarla ¿Queda claro?

El niño asintió fervientemente- Muy claro señora

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro de victoria- Muy bien, entonces vayan a seguir jugando pero recuerden muy bien lo que les he dicho, ¿Lo recordarás Frida?

- Palabra por palabra -Anunció la pequeña antes de salir feliz corriendo al jardín, seguida por su pequeño amiguito

- ¿No crees que fuiste muy drástica? -Inquirió Fleur riendo

Hermione negó- Por supuesto que no... El matrimonio si es serio

Fleur suspiró y dejó sus pensamientos divagar, ella nunca había sido partidaria del matrimonio, nunca había soñado con él y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Felizmente casada y con una hija de 8 años. Fleur había escuchado que el amor era como un cáncer, que una vez que te infectaba, se expandía célula por célula en tu cuerpo, pero a Fleur no le agradaba comprar al amor con algo tan cruento como el cáncer.

Fleur prefería compararlo con un rayo de luz, porque aunque fuera muy pequeño, lograba iluminar un lugar sumergido en oscuridad. Aunque para la francesa, Hermione no era un ratito de luz, era un faro. Porque era capaz de iluminarla en diferentes momentos, en diferentes lugares y siempre que se sintiera perdida, siempre le iba a indicar el camino a casa. Ambas se habían ido adaptando y acoplando a la otra con el paso de tiempo, incluso exprimía la pasta dental desde abajo y se había vuelto vegetariana, aunque debía aceptar que no fue nada difícil acoplarse a la leche de almendras. Fleur sonrió ante sus propias divagaciones, así era el amor, una metástasis que iba tocando célula por célula.

- Tú y yo nos besábamos mucho antes de casarnos.. Y más -Fleur se recostó en las rodillas de Hermione.

La castaña se sonrojó- ¿Podrías darle un poco de seriedad a este asunto?

Fleur aprovechó que su esposa tenía falda y comenzó a besar sus piernas- ¡Ohh! Claro que me voy a poner seria con este asunto -Murmuró antes de lamer parte del muslo de la castaña.

Fleur sonrió mientras besaba la pierna de su esposa. Se había acostumbrado tanto a Hermione, a esa piel, a ese olor, esa voz que enronquecía de placer, que le parecía imposible concebir la vida sin ella.

Fleur odiaba creer en el destino, aseveraba que la única que podía decidir su futuro era ella misma y nadie más, ninguna fuerza sobrenatural o algún ser místico. Pero en secreto, cuando creía que nadie le prestaba atención, observaba a Hermione y sonreía porque le gustaba creer que ellas habían estado destinadas a estar juntas, que aquella castaña que estaba ahora mismo temblando de deseo repitiendo el nombre de la francesa y suplicándole una y otra vez, aquella chica que podía ser sumisa y a veces tan dominante, que esa castaña estaba destinada a ella. Aunque eso Fleur nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, era demasiado orgullosa, soberbia y autosuficiente para admitir que no tenía el control. Fleur estaba acostumbrada a llevar el control de la su trabajo, de su vida y de su relación. Ella no era sumisa y no se dejaba intimidar.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y empujó con fuerza a Fleur, lanzándola del sillón- A la cama, ahora -Le ordenó con esa voz ronca que hacía temblar las piernas de la francesa- Sin replicar -Hermione tenía la respiración agitada y su cabello estaba enredado-

Fleur giró la cabeza antes de subir las escaleras y le sonrió a Hermione, que siempre fue la única capaz de dominarla y controlarla. A ella, que siempre fue la única capaz de hacer que su corazón se contrajera y expandiera de felicidad.

* * *

_Sé que fue hace casí un mes mi última actualización, pero anduve en exámenes y después estuve de vaga y fanfiction cambió ciertas cosas y bueno, mejor no me sigo excusando. Gracias por leer :9_

_G__racias a todos lo que agregaron a favoritos y dejaron su review_

_Me alegra haber ocupado un minuto del tiempo de todos ustedes, los lectores, y espero haberles arrancado una sonrisa en algún momento. _


End file.
